


Just a Few More Minutes

by HardNoctLife



Series: FFXV Brotherly Love Week 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/HardNoctLife
Summary: Noctis is a heavy sleeper. Always has been, and probably always will be.Sometimes the best kind of alarm clock is of the human persuasion.Sometimes.For FFXV Brotherly Love Week Day 2: Sleepy Cuddles
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: FFXV Brotherly Love Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808365
Comments: 29
Kudos: 162
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	Just a Few More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, we die like men.

It was no secret that Noctis was a heavy sleeper. Always had been, and probably always would be.

With Ignis around, it was easier for him to wake up. Even if Noctis snoozed his first, second, and third alarms (as he often did), his trusty, always reliable, forever punctual advisor would come into his room and forcibly drag him out of bed.

Lucky him.

Ignis helped Noctis develop a morning routine that lasted from their childhood into his teenage years that consisted of multiple alarms, knocks, thinly veiled threats, and ultimately, pseudo-violent ‘motivation’. They weren’t the most graceful wake-up calls, but they _worked_ , and that was enough to satisfy Ignis, which in turn satisfied Noctis (once he was awake enough to appreciate them).

Then, Noctis moved into his own apartment, and things got a bit trickier. Ignis was amazing, but even he couldn’t be in two places at once, and sometimes there were more important things for him to attend to than making sure the Crown Prince was up in time for school.

It was after Noctis missed a few first periods, and a handful of assignments, that Ignis suggested that the prince invest in one of those alarm clocks that literally shook so hard that they fell onto the floor and you had to chase them to turn them off. (‘I think you’re just messing with me, Specs. That’s totally not a thing.’) Or, perhaps, go to bed at a reasonable hour. (‘Now I _know_ you’re messing with me.’ _)_

“Hard pass,” Noctis had said.

“Well, you best figure something out quickly, or you’ll be the first Prince of Lucis to not graduate high school due to poor attendance.”

“They can’t fail me, I’m royalty!”

But Ignis assured him that they could, and they would. “If you do not solve this problem soon, I will be forced to solve it for you.”

Ignis didn’t need to make threats, but when he did, Noctis took them seriously. He knew that his advisor was a man of his word.

“Alright, alright,” Noctis moaned as his fourth-- _fifth?_ \--alarm went off and he finally crawled out of bed. “I’ll handle it.”

“Very good, Your Highness.” He could hear the smile in Ignis’s voice as he hung up.

* * *

“So, yeah, now I got to figure something out or Ignis is gonna kill me. Or move in with me and be my live-in alarm clock.”

“Or both!” Prompto teased, elbowing Noctis playfully as they walked side-by-side.

It was the first day that it actually felt like spring in Insomnia, so Noctis had decided to walk to Prompto’s house with him after school instead of taking a car back to the Citadel. Finished recounting his conversation with Ignis, he glanced up to eye the flowers that were just beginning to bloom in the trees along their path.

“Would having Iggy as a live-in alarm clock be so bad?” Prompto wondered as he slung his briefcase over one shoulder. His tie was already partially undone, jacket open, and Noctis had the passing thought that with his blond hair and blue eyes and _wow_ , cute freckles, he looked like he should be in a boy band.

Totally platonically, of course. I mean, a guy could think is best friend was objectively attractive without it being weird. _Duh_.

“I mean...I guess not, but you know how Ignis can be. Besides, the whole point of getting my own place was to have some freedom. You know, be independent.”

Prompto’s gaze cut over to Noctis, and he watched as the prince kicked a rock and sent it scattering across the street. “Says the guy who needs his advisor to call him every morning so he can get out of bed,” he said.

Scowling, Noctis bumped his shoulder into Prompto’s, knocking him momentarily off-balance. All Prompto did was laugh good-naturedly as he careened back into stride by his friend’s side.

“Alright then, smartass, what do _you_ think I should do?” Noctis demanded once Prompto’s laughter had devolved into the occasional snicker.

“Well, that’s easy. Let _me_ be your live-in alarm clock instead!” Prompto was grinning now, talking excitedly. “My parents are hardly ever home anyway. I don’t mind waking you up. It’ll be like an extended sleepover. _And_ we have the same first period, so there’s no way Iggy can even get mad about it.”

Noctis slowed to a stop on the sidewalk to better stare at Prompto. He wasn’t sure whether he was kidding or not. He _did_ realize what he had just suggested, right? There was no way he had thought this through.

It took a moment before Prompto realized Noctis had stopped walking beside him, but when he did, he turned, blinking back at him in question.

“Dude, you coming, or what?”

Noctis shook his head, chuckling to himself. “Yeah. I’m coming.”

* * *

Gladio outright laughed when he found out that Prompto had moved into Noctis’s apartment.

“You know you’re a stereotype now, right, princess?”

“Stereotype?” he’d asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Ignis, who was sitting across the table in the small dive of a diner, snorted his coffee and ended up having a coughing fit. Noctis turned. “Specs, what is he talking about? What stereotype?”

Ignis, still gasping for air, glared pointedly in Gladio’s direction.

Gladio slurped down the rest of his milkshake, still looking way too smug for Noctis’s liking.

“You’ll see.”

* * *

Having Prompto stay over was even better than Noctis expected.

For one, he was way easier to get along with compared to Ignis, and (bonus!) didn’t nag. They could do homework together without Prompto commenting on how Noctis needed to clean his room or study harder, and afterward, they’d play video games until neither of them could keep their eyes open. Prompto would pass out on the couch, and Noctis would crawl back to his room. The prince slept soundly knowing this his best friend would be there in the morning to wake him.

Best of all, Prompto’s way of coaxing Noctis out of bed was _way_ better than he could have ever anticipated.

“Noct? Noct, buddy, time to rise and shine!”

“Nnnngh…”

“Come on, I made breakfast!” Prompto sing-songed.

“...breakfast?” Noctis croaked, squinting one eye open curiously.

Even in the dark, he could make out Prompto’s sunshine-smile.

“Yep. Eggs and bacon and toast! Up and at ‘em.” Prompto’s hand was warm on his arm, tugging insistently before gently pulling back the covers.

Noctis shivered but didn’t protest as he moved to sit up, rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes.

“Mmph. Okay.”

When Prompto grinned, it was like turning the light on. Noctis blinked against the brightness of it, only to realize that a smile had unwound over his own lips. _Huh._

He stretched his arms overhead with an exaggerated yawn before staggering out of bed, following the scent of food into the kitchen, which was now miraculously clean. Prompto was at his back, guiding him with a gentle hand to the table, a plate already waiting for him when he sat down.

“What time did you get up?” Noctis finally managed to mumble.

“Maybe, like, a couple of hours or so ago? I went on my run and showered, then threw some stuff together. Your milk is expired, by the way.” Prompto plopped into the chair across from Noctis and began to shovel scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Slowly, Noctis began to eat too, and he found himself watching Prompto more and more, especially since his friend couldn’t seem to help but talk in-between every bite.

“--and then, a _cat_ shot out of the bush, and I swear I jumped ten feet in the air. This other runner across the street started laughing and I had to play it off like nothing happened. Aw man, it was _so_ embarrassing--”

By the time they finished breakfast, Noctis was surprised to find he was honest-to-Astrals _awake_ , with only a hint of his usual grogginess.

Maybe having a live-in alarm clock wasn’t so bad after all.

* * *

“Yo, princess, have you figured it out?” Gladio demanded one day after training.

Noctis was in the middle of wiping the sweat from his face with a towel, but he made sure that Gladio saw his annoyed look before continuing.

It had been a couple of weeks since Prompto had ‘moved in’ with Noctis, though really he was just sleeping over on school nights. Thanks to his help, Noctis hadn’t been late even once, and Ignis had stopped voicing his concerns over all the time the two were spending together. Unfortunately, Gladio’s teasing had only gotten worse.

“So, are you two sharing the same bed yet?” Gladio drawled, dodging the towel that Noctis snapped at him as he walked through the locker room.

“Shove it up your ass, Gladio,” Noctis growled.

“I bet you’d like Prompto to shove it up--”

Noctis slammed his locker loud enough to drown out the rest of the sentence, but Gladio’s laughter echoed through the room long after he’d walked out the door.

* * *

It was during first period one day that Noctis noticed Prompto kept rolling his neck and rubbing his shoulders in apparent discomfort. Noctis snuck glances at Prompto anytime that he thought his friend wasn’t looking at him, which was often. He had never been more thankful for Prompto’s apparent obliviousness. On their lunch break, he started doing it again, and Noctis took the opportunity to ask him about it between bites of his sandwich.

“You good?” He nodded to where Prompto was pinching the cord of muscle to the side of his neck.

“Oh!” Prompto smiled sheepishly, hand dropping quickly into his lap. “Yeah, I’m good. Just, uh, stiff neck.”

“From sleeping on the couch?” Noctis assumed, taking the look of guilt on Prompto’s face as confirmation. The words that came out next weren’t planned. In fact, if he had taken just one extra second to think about it, he would have switched the subject to something safer, but instead, he said: “My bed’s big enough for two. I wouldn’t mind sharing.”

He cringed as soon as he said it, mortified at how it could be interpreted.

Prompto ducked his head, concentrating intently on the salad he had packed, but not before Noctis noticed the flush of color in his cheeks.

“Ha..that’s, um, _wow_ , dude.”

“Stupid, I know, forget I even said it.” He said it in a rush, looking across the school’s courtyard to internally wrestle with the sudden surge of emotion in his chest. _Why is my heart racing? This is so dumb._ He wasn’t sure whether he was relieved or disappointed.

Glancing up from beneath golden lashes, Prompto offered a shy, toothless smile that drew Noctis’s attention back into focus. “I don’t think it’s stupid. I think,” Prompto hesitated briefly, “...it’s sweet. I’d be down to share with you.”

Noctis’s heart full-on stopped when their eyes met, and something finally clicked into place. It was a knowledge that had always been there, lurking behind tired eyes, but was now annoyingly voiced by Gladio Amicitia in his mind.

_‘You’ll see.’_

And Noctis did. He saw it in full twenty-twenty, high definition, sitting beside him. And it was freckled, with golden hair, and sky blue eyes, and _shit_ , there was no denying it now.

“...yeah?” Noctis asked tentatively, fingers crawling across the bench to brush over the back of Prompto’s hand in silent question.

“Yeah,” Prompto confirmed. He took Noctis’s hand in his and squeezed.

_I’m in love with my best friend._

* * *

Noctis had never been more anxious in his life than when Prompto walked into his bedroom in boxers and a hoodie, pillow clutched to his chest like a fluff-filled shield.

 _It’s just Prompto_ , he tried to tell himself. _And you’re literally just gonna sleep._

But it didn’t matter. He was still jumpy when Prompto laid down beside him, even with almost a foot of space between them.

The light clicked off and for a minute there was an uneasy silence, both of them pretending to try and sleep, and neither of them fooled by the other’s performance.

“You know, if you’d rather me sleep on the couch--” Prompto started to say.

“No,” Noctis interrupted. Prompto let his suggestion fade into silence. “No, I want you to stay,” he clarified. “Sorry, I’ve just never…” ‘Slept with anyone before _’_ sounded wrong, but Prompto didn't need to hear it to understand.

“Yeah, me neither. And never with a prince.”

Snorting, Noctis rolled over to punch Prompto lightly in the shoulder.

“Hey, it’s me. Nothing to worry about,” he promised. Prompto turned to face him, their knees coming to touch as they both curled on their sides.

“Easy for _you_ to say, Your Highness.” Noctis heard the laugh in his words, and it settled some of the butterflies in his stomach to a dull flutter.

“I’m still the same Noct.” He wanted to reassure Prompto that regardless of their feelings, things didn’t have to change if he didn’t want them to.

It was quiet for so long after that, that Noctis thought Prompto might have fallen asleep, but then he felt him shift. Suddenly a lanky arm was being thrown over him as Prompto wriggled closer.

Noctis tensed for a split second, but as he inhaled their closeness he eventually relaxed, coming to rest in their combined body heat.

“G’night, Noct,” Prompto whispered. Their heads naturally came together, and it was nice, just being like this without any expectation of providing more.

Listening to Prompto’s breaths even and slow, Noctis found himself drifting off.

* * *

Noctis was warm, and he could see light behind his eyelids, the tell-tale golden-red glow of mid-morning sunshine.

Somewhere, something was beeping, but he tuned it out. He was more focused on the pressure over his sternum and the wheezing breaths of deep sleep in his ear, the whistling snores that punctuated them surprisingly adorable rather than annoying.

He fluttered his eyelashes, and Prompto immediately filled his vision, mouth open with a small trail of drool at the corner of his mouth. His weight was splayed over Noctis’s chest, hair more disheveled than usual. Prompto was dead to the world.

Noctis had never seen him like this. Had never seen _anyone_ like this, to be honest, and there was something about the image of Prompto completely at ease that made his heart squeeze tight.

But then his mind acknowledged the incessant beeping that it had previously ignored, and his heart squeezed again, except now it was in panic instead of adoration.

_Shit, what time is it?_

Carefully dislodging his best friend--boyfriend? They hadn’t had that conversation yet--Noctis reached for where his phone had somehow ended up facedown on the floor and shut off his final alarm, which he had fondly titled ‘Ignis is gonna murder you.’

“Fuuuuuck,” he groaned when he saw what time it was, covering his face with one hand. There were several missed calls and text messages, but Noctis didn’t bother checking them. He already knew who they were from and what they said.

“Mm…?” Prompto’s sleepy sound made Noctis turn his phone on silent and shove it under his pillow. “Wha…?” His hands were reaching blindly for Noctis, digging into the prince’s oversized shirt and pulling him back beneath the covers.

Sighing, Noctis scooped Prompto back against his chest and buried his head into Prompto’s shoulder, resigned. It was too late now, so he figured he might as well enjoy what time he had left with Prompto before Ignis beat their door down.

 _Just a few more minutes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired once again by a doodle from MysteriousBean. You can follow her on Twitter @MysteriousBean5.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on Twitter @HardNoctLife or Tumblr hard-noct-life.


End file.
